Dress of a Dilemma
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Who could have guessed the wedding dress would be such a dilemma?


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Who could have guessed the wedding dress would be such a dilemma?

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Dress of a Dilemma**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

2 Quickening 1008

A light knock sounded and Oreius looked up to see Alithia. He chuckled as little Solon followed in his dam's wake, one small fist wrapped in her tail, observing the study with large dark eyes but not quite willing to leave his dam in order to explore further. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Alithia? And is it related to the army or the wedding?"

Alithia crossed her arms, grey eyes glinting with a faint disapproval. "Have you informed Alcippe of your coming marriage?"

Oreius frowned then gave the slightest shake of his head. "No, I have not. But, since I am certain Alcippe will want to meet Alambiel in person, it was naught that cannot be repaired after we have wed." And, considering how brusque the matriarch of his herd could be, perhaps it would be better to present his wife and not his betrothed to her…not that he believed Alambiel would change her mind about wedding him after meeting Alcippe.

"You've forgotten." Alithia paused and gently caught Solon's hand before he could pull some reports over then, with her colt safely by her side once more, she continued, "Oreius, the matriarch is supposed to provide the dress. Alcippe will have no time to create an appropriate wedding dress as it is and Tuulea did not prepare a dress due to tradition."

"Tradition," Oreius repeated then he pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. Of course, the tradition of the groom's dam or herd matriarch fashioning the wedding outfit for his bride as a symbol of her welcome into the herd. Had it been so long since one of his cousins wed (and he'd actually noticed the preparations) that he could so easily forget? Apparently so. "I will speak with Alambiel on the matter tonight."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Alambiel looked from Leeta to Tuulea. "But, I have a dress." The Nymphs looked at each other then looked at Alithia. The Centauress seemed to hesitate, probably over whether the dress would be appropriate for the wedding. Alambiel left her desk (she had just been about to update the limited duty roster to include her and Oreius' names under miscellaneous starting the tenth) and hurried into her bedroom. Going to her wardrobe, she opened the first drawer and dug through her tunics, leggings, and skirts until her fingers brushed against the box. Pulling the large cedar box out, she laid it on the bed then undid the clasp and opened the lid. It was still there. The wrapped parcel with fresh twine securing the soft muslin had remained untouched.

"What is it?"

She didn't pay attention to who asked the question as the others joined her. Alambiel focused instead on carefully unknotting the twine and pulling back the first layer of muslin. Soft gasps filled the room as the women caught sight of the silver lace overlay covering the silk bodice, which was also silver in color. She studied it for a moment longer then wrapped it up again and retied the twine. When she looked over her shoulder, Tuulea had pressed a hand against her heart. "Keziah's wedding dress. I remember how it looked on her after Asbolus' dam finished it." The Black Elder Nymph reached out to cup Alambiel's cheek. "Keziah and Hadassah would be proud for you to wear it."

"However, you and Oreius need to be in agreement about the dress," Alithia added with a cautioning glance.

Alambiel gave a curt nod. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him about it tonight." She couldn't quite hide her smile as she returned the box to its drawer. "At least, it's the traditional color for a Centaur wedding."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Alambiel, there is something you need to know."

She arched an eyebrow at him, a smile playing across her lips. "Does this something have anything at all to do with the dress tradition?"

Oreius huffed then pulled her into his arms, kissing her hair. "Alithia must have gone directly to you after she informed me of my misstep. I am sorry, sweet."

"Well, when was the last time you paid attention to all the hoopla that goes into a wedding?" Alambiel poked him in the ribs. "Besides, I have a brilliant idea."

"I see. And what brilliant idea might this be?"

He had expected some sort of teasing response, but Alambiel straightened to give him a completely serious look. "Oreius, you remember when Tuulea sent me to visit one of the ancient Black Elder Nymphs? After our courtship became public knowledge?" He nodded. He did not mention the Pennywise or the fact that the trip was when he had fetched his dam's betrothal ring. Alambiel placed her hands against his chest. "Metis was Keziah's great-great-grandmother's elder sister. She is the oldest of the Black Elder Nymphs save for five others and rarely leaves her tree anymore. She gave me my mother's wedding dress. It was Keziah's originally and Asbolus' dam made it for her. And I would like to wear it."

Seeing the hope and just a hint of nervousness in Alambiel's blue eyes, Oreius clasped her hand then lifted it so he could press a kiss against her fingers. "I have no doubt that you will be the most beautiful of brides when you wear it, my Alambiel. It is a shame that I must wait eight more days before I am permitted to see the vision you will surely be."

A faint blush colored Alambiel's cheeks even as she laughed. "Flatterer and very good answer. Remember that one next time you irritate me."

He laughed aloud. "I am forewarned." He pressed another kiss against her fingers then pulled her around so she could lean back against him. "Now, my Milis Cantalach, we have agreed upon a most worthy solution to my oversight regarding the traditional wedding dress. What do we have left to prepare for the wedding itself?"

"Let me think. Susan and Tuulea are still in charge of decorating and I have been promised that they will keep it simple and elegant without too many ribbons and such. The cake will be made on the eighth. Our guests are already here." Alambiel tilted her head back, smiling. "You're in charge of the wedding ring and that will be finished…"

"In time for the wedding, though Daedalus continues to bemoan the rush and wishes we would give him more time."

"Then our to-do list is done as far as we're concerned. And," she smiled then gestured to the water clock in the corner with a lazy flick of the wrist, "in five minutes, it will be only a week until we're married."

Oreius chuckled and contented himself with threading their hands together. "Aslan willing, my Alambiel, Aslan willing."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, the dress is why Kat went with Oreius way back in my oneshot _Coulrophobia _(also where the Pennywise was indelibly burned into Oreius' memory...poor Centaur). If you haven't voted in my poll about how you think the wedding is going to play out, please do. I'm interested in seeing what y'all think. :) Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **

**A/N2: So, I was looking over my stories and I realized I only need 48 more in order to reach the big 200 mark. Here's your challenge, all my lovely readers: Send me your suggestions and requests for one-shots and short stories to help me make 200 stories by Veterans' Day. :D**


End file.
